Into The Warehouse?
by anderberrybros
Summary: The Winter War was long, long over. And now, the Fuku-taichou of Division 13 was in command. Her only problem... It was Christmas and she'd left her most prized possession in the Real World. // ShinjiXOC // gift!fic for VizardsFTW


"Ohayou, Ukitake-taichou!" The young woman bowed her head, a wide smile on her face. The elder man laughed, placing his large hand on her shoulder.

"Ohayou, Beatriz-chan." Heiwa Beatriz beamed up at him as his white teeth smiled down at her. She giggled, hugging her Taichou. He blinked in surprise, before hugging her as well.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Ukitake Jūshirō grinned down at her.

The two were suddenly interrupted as two people came running—and screaming—down the hall.

"Taichou! Merry Christmas!"

Beatriz's eyes widened as she recognized the two voices.

Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentarō.

"Good luck, Taichou! I'm happy to see you looking well!" She said, grinning, before she quickly released herself from their embrace and began to run in the opposite direction.

She loved her two Sanseki, but they were _hell_ to deal with.

And worse, they nearly worshipped him.

"I said it first!"

"No, I did!"

"No you di—"

"Eheheh… Actually, Beatriz-chan did…"

Beatriz' eyes went wide. Did her Taichou actually just rat her out? Now they knew she was nearby…

"Fuku-taichou is close?!" Kiyone said excitedly. Beatriz immediately heard her Taichou begin to stutter. Maybe he wasn't feeling as well as she had thought he was…

"Uhm—no! I mean, she told me earlier today." Well that wasn't a lie. It was earlier today, after all. About five minutes ago.

"Oh…" Beatriz heard Kiyone sigh and felt regretful immediately.

Well, it _was_ Christmas…

She walked forward from her hiding spot, acting surprised as she saw Kiyone slumped over, looking dejected.

"Kiyone-chan! Merry Christmas!" Beatriz had the air pushed out of her as she was suddenly tackled by the Sanseki.

"Merry Christmas, Fuku-taichou!" Kiyone let her go, and Beatriz twitched.

'_Personal space bubble, Kiyone…'_

"Sentarō!" Beatriz turned to the tall man, grinning. He held his arms open, a large grin on his face as Beatriz inwardly groaned.

"Merry Christmas, Beatriz-fuku-taichou."

Beatriz smiled, flinching minimally as she entered the bone-crushing hug.

"Ukitake-taichou?" Beatriz began, rubbing her arm after being released from the squeeze.

"Yes, Beatriz-chan?"

"How are you feeling?"

Jūshirō sighed as his three subordinates looked at him worriedly. "I'm feeling better…"

"Maybe you should go lie down?" Kiyone suggested. Sentarō clasped his hand on his shoulder.

"That's a—surprisingly—good idea, Taichou." Kiyone twitched, opening her mouth to retort.

"Ah, yes, it is!" Beatriz intervened. She would do nearly everything to keep those two from arguing.

"Alright… But only for a moment. I want to spend Christmas with my friends." He said with finality in his tone. Beatriz nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay then. I'm going to go relax for a while before the lunch… Kiyone, Sentarō, make sure that Taichou gets to his room safely." She said with authority.

"Hai!"

After smiling at her Taichou and making sure that the two didn't argue while helping him, Beatriz sighed.

Gosh, she just wanted to go back to her room, listen to her MP3 and relax until Jeshika's lunch…

Beatriz quickly ran to her room in anticipation.

-+-+-+-+-

"Where is it, where is it, _where is it_?!"

Beatriz was now currently destroying her room as she frantically searched for something. She let out a short scream of frustration, and nearly immediately there was a series of knocks on her door.

"Heiwa-fuku-taichou? What's wrong?" The door opened and a gasp quickly followed as the woman saw the room. She was immediately slammed into the wall, staring into her Fuku-taichou's deep brown eyes.

"Have you seen it?"

"S-Seen what…?" Beatriz let out a growl of frustration.

"My MP3! I can't find it! It's missing! Someone took it!" The woman's gray eyes widened tremendously. She knew.

_Everyone_ knew.

-+-+-

"_Welcome to the Gotei 13. I am Heiwa Beatriz, the Fuku-taichou of Jyuusanbantai. And, from here on out, _your_ Fuku-taichou." The woman grinned. "You are all now part of Jyuusanbantai."_

_The fifteen members all began to talk excitedly amongst one another. Beatriz twitched._

"_Excuse me," she said softly. Everyone continued to talk with the others._

"_HEY!" Everyone froze, staring up at the fuming woman._

"_Two things you might want to know about me."_

_Everyone gulped. The six-foot-tall man standing behind her didn't help her in seeming any friendlier._

"_One,"—she held up her pointer finger—"I am not as lenient as the Taichou, who you will meet later today. I expect you all to _respect_ me as you would _respect_ him."_

_The young woman in the front gulped, her gray eyes dilated in fear._

"_Two,"—she now held up her middle finger as well—"I love music. Which is why I must warn you: If I cannot find my MP3 Player, I will be _extremely_ pissed and unpleasant to be around."_

_The fifteen Shinigami gulped as the man behind her laughed heartily._

"_What, Sentarō?" She said, turning around and smiling at the man._

"_It's just so funny that you say you would be _pissed_." Beatriz crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Are you suggesting that I wouldn't be?" Sentarō grinned, a sudden evil glint in his eyes._

"_I'm saying that I would rather fight fifteen Vasto Lorde than to be anywhere _near_ you when you lose your MP3."_

_A sick laughter flew from Beatriz' mouth, the Shinigami cowering beneath her. "If you say so…"_

_-+-+-_

"I-I'm sorry, Fuku-taichou…" She quickly released herself—with difficulty—from the older woman's grip. "I'll go try and find it!"

She dashed off quickly, yelling at everyone to find "the Fuku-taichou's MP3."

Beatriz went back into her room, thinking as to where she might have put her MP3. Where had she last used it…?

And then it hit her, and she threw her face into her pillow.

"Anywhere but there! _Why_ did it have to be _there_? That's so not fair…!" She groaned. Lying there for another minute or so wallowing in her own self-pity, she finally stood up with a sigh.

Walking out the door dejectedly, Beatriz walked to the Ugendō quickly.

"Hello, Heiwa-fuku-taichou." She bowed her head in return at the elder woman.

"Hello, Matsuri-san. I wish to speak to Ukitake-taichou."

Matsuri nodded her head. "I believe he is in his study writing _Sōgyō no Okotowari!_"

"Thank you."

She walked into the manor, knocking on the door to her Taichou's study.

"Come in, Beatriz-chan." She grinned.

"I'm sorry to bother you at home, Taichou…"

"It's alright. What's the matter?" Beatriz looked to the side, blushing in embarrassment as she sat in front of him.

"… I left my MP3 in the Human World…"

Jūshirō stared at her before laughing, covering his mouth with his hand as he began to cough. Beatriz stood up and walked over to him, rubbing her hand over his back. She might have been slightly annoyed at him when he began to laugh, but no one she knew could ever stay mad at her Taichou.

"Are you okay now…?" She asked him as he finished coughing. He nodded his head.

"Yes, thank you…" She sat back down, this time next to him. He smiled softly.

"Alright, now. You can go ahead." Beatriz stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, Taichou?" Jūshirō grinned at her, patting her head. Beatriz blushed slightly.

"You can go to the Human World."

Beatriz grinned widely, jumping on her Taichou in a hug.

"Thank you, Taichou, thank you!"

Jūshirō smiled at her softly, holding the back of her head.

"You're welcome, Beatriz-chan…"

-+-+-+-+-

Beatriz stared at the door in front of her. She sighed, before knocking on it quickly. She heard a shuffle, and then the door opened quickly. A short woman stood there, her brown eyes curious and friendly. Her long ginger hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Beatriz-chan!"

Beatriz smiled kindly at the teenager.

"Orihime." Inoue Orihime grinned back.

"Do you need something?

"I… Wanted to ask a favor of you."

Orihime blinked.

"What type of favor?"

She looked to the side. "You… Know where the Vizards are, right?"

Orihime nodded her head slowly. "Yes… But I'd prefer I didn't slip through their barrier—it give Hachi-san a real scare… Even if they have invited me anytime I wish."

"I'm not asking _you_… _I_ want to get in."

Orihime's eyes widened.

"I… Is that such a good idea?" She asked worriedly. Beatriz groaned inwardly. She _really_ didn't want to do this…

"Please?"

"… Alright."

Beatriz grinned widely. "Thank you!"

-+-+-+-+-

"Okay… Here you go." Beatriz smiled across to the young Shinigami as she stared at the area before her. When she had arrived, she had felt as if there were nothing here, and changing her course away from this place didn't even register in her mind. She just _did_ it.

Now, as she was about to enter this place—with every fiber of her being _screaming_ at her not to (it was like she was walking on the edge of the Earth)—she felt trapped. Lost. Confused.

She tried so hard to ignore the feelings, and—with a burst of strength—jumped through the hole.

She was immediately greeted by the sight of an enormous warehouse.

It looked just like the ones surrounding it, with a small vent at the top and a large crate door. Beatriz twitched.

"How… Do I open it…?" She felt incredibly small compared to the giant warehouse.

"Beatriz-chan!" Said woman turned around as Orihime stood on the other side of the barrier. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out, and then pushed her arm through the barrier with no trouble at all.

"…" Beatriz twitched. _'… She… Didn't even try…'_

She stuck her hand out, and Orihime dropped a small book in her hand. She began to open it, but Orihime covered her hand.

"Please give that to Lisa-san. Sh-She wanted me to read it, but it's too… _Vulgar_." Beatriz nodded her head. Yadōmaru Lisa was, after all, a notorious pervert.

"Sure thing, Orihime." She smiled at her and then looked back at the warehouse, a trail of sweat flowing down the curve of her face.

"By the way… You just pull the door up slightly. It's not as heavy as it looks."

Beatriz blinked, doing as Orihime did. She was surprised to see it was incredibly light, and turned to Orihime and grinned.

"Thanks, Orihime. Oh, and also… Merry Christmas." She walked into the warehouse and closed the door behind her, watching as Orihime sheepishly waved back.

With the doors shut, Beatriz turned to look around at the space in front of her. It was actually pretty… _Bland_. Just your average warehouse.

She began to walk forward, trying to find the opening to the underground training facility. That was the only place she had _officially_ been to in here… Thanks to a certain _unofficial_ leader.

She sighed. She couldn't even really see where she was going, as the only light was on the left of her, pointing toward the center area of the door. She blinked, sighed, and laid flat on the ground.

"… Hachi will sense my presence and send someone to investigate…" She moaned out, glancing at the book Orihime had given her. She twitched and went against opening it. She didn't even want to _think_ about what was inside…

An hour later, Beatriz groaned in frustration. "WHY HASN'T HACHI SENT ANYONE YET?!"

She felt for their reiatsu for what felt like the millionth time and, upon feeling Hiyori's and Lisa's fluctuating—saying they were fighting—she groaned and pulled out her zanpakutō.

"Annoying little brats…"

She held the sword in between her hands, pointing it toward the ground before dropping it. It floated up, hitting her palm and turning vertical. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Shatter into fragments…"

Her eyes slammed open.

"ROSUTO YAKSOKU!"

A mist began to rapidly exert from her zanpakutō, within moments filling up the warehouse. She sensed the area where her mist was, and quickly found a small opening to the right of her. She laughed as she felt the fighting beneath her cease and everyone's reiatsu rising.

"… They've changed the design, obviously… I doubt Orihime would have found this so easily the first time…"

She walked over to the opening and her hand drifted to a keyhole. She laughed.

"Rose…" She called out. Her zanpakutō responded by entering the keyhole and turning it like a key.

When she felt the door open, she placed her hand on the grip of her sword, and the smoke vanished back inside the blade. She sheathed it carefully, and then pulled open the door.

Now, _this_ she recognized.

"Aaah, Kensei-saaaann!" She moaned out, pushing the sword away from her throat. "There's no need to be so rash…"

She looked to her side and grinned at the tall Vizard, who twitched at her. "You little…"

"Eeh, calm down, Kensei." Beatriz immediately turned and faced the newcomer, her eyes glaring at him.

"… _You_…" He blinked, gazing down at her with his grey-brown eyes in an apathetic manner.

"Yea, me. Ya got some business with us?" He asked her coldly. Beatriz simply stared at him for another second before turning away, going down the stairs to where Lisa stood.

"Hey, kiddo." She greeted her. "What's up?"

Beatriz calmed herself down from her previous experience and smiled.

"I believe this is yours." She threw the book at Lisa and she caught it easily.

"… Oh, so Orihime let you in." She laughed, flipping the book open. "Thanks, kid."

Beatriz crossed her arms, nodding. She walked to Ushōda Hachigen next.

"… So you _were_ the one I felt…"

"Yes, Hachi-san. I saw no visible way to get down here, so I though I'd just let you send someone up there to see who I was."

Hachi nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I recognized your reiatsu and assumed you just needed a break where no one could find you, so I didn't tell anyone you were here."

Beatriz sighed.

"It's alright… It was actually pretty amusing, using Rose to find my way down here and feeling your reiatsus rising." Hachi laughed softly.

"Rose? You mean me?" Beatriz turned around, her hands on her hips.

"No, _Rōjūrō_-san, not you. My zanpakutō." She grinned at Otoribashi Rōjūrō, he returning the favor.

"Alright, that's enough of that. You need somethin', don't ya?" Beatriz twitched, her anger rising again.

"… Yes, _Hirako-san_." Hirako Shinji raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"Then come along with me, why don't ya?" She gave a confused expression before she was suddenly being whisked away, back up the stairs and to the aboveground.

"HEY—" She was pushed into a room, the lights flipping on.

"Hirako-san, I would like it very much if you told me what was going on." She glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. He smirked at her.

"I could ask the same of you."

Beatriz huffed at him. "I left my MP3 Player here…"

"… Are you serious?"

She twitched. "What?

"You came all this way for _that_? With all the money you get as a Fuku-taichou, I'd assume you would just buy a new one."

"Well, there are songs on that specific one I like!" She sputtered at him.

He laughed, a grin coming to his face.

"Like… _SHINE_?" Beatriz froze. "By Hitsugaya-taichou and his zanpakutō… I wonder how much they had to pay them to do that…?"

Beatriz growled at him, her zanpakutō stabbing the wall next to Shinji's head. He glanced down at her uninterestedly.

"You… Went through my songs…?" He grinned at her.

"You're very interesting, _Fuku-taichou_." He laughed. "You have interesting tastes in music…"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at him, huffing loudly. "You-I can't belie-Why would you do that?!"

He held up her MP3 Player. "You're the one that left it here."

She twitched. "That doesn't give you permiss—"

"It does in my book!" He interrupted her, placing an earbud in his ear. "Now… how about _You Can Still Be Free_ by Savage Garden…? You've listened to that song _multiple_ times before…"

Beatriz blushed heavily. "Give. Me. Back. My. MP3."

He smirked. "I happen to like having it! It feels likes I have a part of you…~"

Beatriz stared at him in disbelief.

"Just… Give me my MP3 so I can go home… Please." She asked him softly, her hand out. She didn't have the energy for this…

"Awww, you don't want to play with me?~" Beatriz sighed.

"You know what? Forget this. You can keep it. Goodbye, Hirako-san." She said, rubbing her temple with her forefinger. She began to walk to the door, opening it with a sigh.

She was stopped as Shinji grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and closing the door with his foot. He pushed her up against the wall and pushed the other earbud in her ear. She struggled against him, pushing on him and reaching for her zanpakutō.

He grabbed her arm before she was able to, and when she relaxed minimally he grabbed Rosuto Yaksoku from Beatriz' sash and threw it to the side, sliding on the ground before gently hitting the wall.

It was then that Beatriz noticed that she was in a small room, and her eyes widened when she realized it was Shinji's bedroom.

"LET GO OF ME NOW!"

Shinji simply stared at her, his hand moving from her shoulder to behind her neck and his free hand to her waist.

"Wha…" She looked up into his eyes, her heart beating faster. "What are you doing…?"

She remembered when she was here last. She was _unofficially_ staying inside Shinji's room while she recovered from being attacked by a Menos Grande.

She was so weak…

"Well… You're obviously mad at me…" His hand moved her head forward slightly and she began to panic.

"Shinji, st—" His lips fell ferociously over her and she froze. Her eyelids slowly closing as she became entranced by the passionate kiss. She breathed heavily when he released her, staring into his clouded grey-brown eyes.

"… Don't _ever_… Call me _Hirako-san_…"

Her lips moved closer to his.

"Shinji…"

* * *

**Merry Christmas, you bish. I love you! Shinji says he loves you too~ ;) I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
